Happily Ever After
by Lela-of-Bast
Summary: Princess Lela of Frell is under a spell. Can Prince Gavin of Bamarre rescue her? Chapter 13 is up. Please Read and review. Crossover of "Ella Enchanted" with "The Two Princesses of Bamarre," and different versions of the fairy tale, "Snow White."
1. Once Upon a Time in Kyrria

**A/N:** I want to make this a crossover with a couple other books, but to keep you from getting confused I will explain myself in the beginning of each chapter. This chapter involves the characters of 'Ella Enchanted.' It is written from Ella's point of view.

I hope you enjoy. If you do, please review.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters from "Ella Enchanted." I am just borrowing them, and will return them unharmed, and in one piece.

**Happily Ever After**

**Chapter 1- Once Upon a Time in Kyrria**

Eighteen years had passed since I had broken my curse of obedience. Every day I relished the control that I had, the power to say yes or no to any command. Char and I were crowned King and Queen of Kyrria five years after our wedding. His father had passed away in a battle, slain by ogres. Char was devastated, but took the crown with dignity, ready to be the King. And so far he was a great leader.

The leaves in Frell were turning from their summer green to a tapestry of golden browns and crisp reds. Our daughter, Princess Lela, was turning sixteen, and we were turning the palace upside down to make her birthday ball a special one.

Char and I had tried to make her entire life happy. At her birth, dignitaries and nobleman from all around came to bring our little princess gifts. Areida came, brining tiny handmade dresses, decorated with her own perfect embroidery. Slannen sent Lela a real Agulen, a large bubble, with tiny jeweled fish swimming inside. When a candle was placed nearby the fish glowed, sending sparkles of color all around the nursery.

A manservant arrived from the kingdom of Biddle. They had sent the baby a dog tiny enough to fit in a walnut shell, a puppy named Tefaw (Tiny Enough For A Walnut). Lela even received her own carriage from Bast, orange as a pumpkin, in my honor.

Lela was encouraged to behave like a lady in public, but in the private she was as wild as I was when I was a child. She and I frequently snuck out to the river Lucarno for a swim, and I taught her all the games I had played with my own mother in my childhood. Even Char enjoyed our banister-sliding competitions. The bottoms of most of our clothes had to be repaired many times.

The one shadow in my mind was Hattie. She had never forgiven me for marrying Char. She had something in the works from the day of the wedding, when Char and I rode through the city in a carriage, waving at our subjects. Hattie and Mum Olga had been glaring at me, and Olive was only standing nearby, cradling a plate with half a white cake on it.

I thought little of them, but occasionally my magic book would reveal a letter or note between the three. I paid little attention, just enough to check that Hattie was not going to harm my daughter.

Now, sixteen years after her birth, Lela and I were in the kitchen with Mandy, helping her bake a cake for the ball. Lela had always marveled at Mandy's cooking skills, but I had never betrayed her secret.

"Mandy, it's beautiful," Lela said with a grin. It was a chocolate cake, with beautiful minty green icing. Mandy had made minuscule march pane decorations, betraying the menagerie, Lela's favorite place. A tiny dragon graced one corner. I spotted Simon, the bird man, and all of his parrots, and Apple, the centaur. Lela loved to watch the centaurs, and could see their pasture from the window seat of her chambers. "How did you do it Mandy?" Lela continued. "It must have been magic." I eyed Mandy, but I couldn't see her face as she leaned over the hearth.

"Yes, Love, it was magic," Mandy said. My jaw dropped, as did my daughter's. I hadn't expected Mandy's bluntness.

"What?" Lela was stunned. She knew the story of me and my curse, but the only fairy we told her about was Lucinda.

"Mandy is your fairy godmother," I said, placing my hand on her shoulder. When I did, Lela dropped the bowl she was holding, as I had done a long time ago, when Mandy told me her secret. Mandy cleaned up the glass shards, and we explained about small magic, and the fairy blood. After her initial shock, Lela didn't seem all that surprised.

"I knew it," she said simply. To my daughter it all made sense. I had asked a million questions about Mandy's fairy-ship, and Lela had barely said two words.

I smiled and went back to my baking, happy that Lela finally knew our secret. Awhile later a manservant came to the kitchen with a bouquet of flowers that had been sent to Lela. She buried her face in the sweet smelling blossoms. I had my back turned, so I did not notice my daughter falling to the ground until I heard a bone-chilling _thunk!_

Mandy and I both flew to Lela's side. I picked up the bouquet, but Mandy snatched it from me and threw the flowers into the flames of the fire.

"They are poison," she said. I sent the messenger to find Char and leaned back over my daughter. There was only one thought going through my mind.

_Oh, please don't let her die..._


	2. Once Upon a Time in Bamarre

**A/N:** This chapter involves the characters of 'The Two Princesses of Bamarre,' also by Gail Carson Levine. It is written from Addie's point of view.

Please review, especially if you have any suggestions.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters from "The two Princesses of Bamarre." I am just borrowing them, and will return them unharmed, and in one piece.

**Happily Ever After**

**Chapter 2- Once Upon a Time in Bamarre**

I looked out across the kingdom. It was so peaceful, so serene. It was at times like this that I missed Meryl the most. Although I was overjoyed that my sister had not died, I was still sad that she was not always with me.

A year after Meryl became a fairy, my father disappeared. He never returned from his quest to find the goose that lays golden eggs. Now Rhys was the king of Bamarre, the first sorcerer to ever rule our country. He was a very fair king, wise and impartial, as willing to help the poorest peasant as he was the richest earl.

Shortly after our first anniversary, I gave birth to twins, a boy and a girl. Our daughter was named Meryl, after my sister, and our son was named after the first citizen of Surmic who was willing to lead us through the Aisnan Valley, Gavin. The first to help and the only one not to return home.

My sister was fairy godmother to my children. Now though, it had been nearly five years since I had seen Meryl. I knew that she was having adventures that would save Bamarre from future diseases and more monsters, but I couldn't help but feel depressed every time there was a raging storm, knowing that somewhere high in the sky or deep in the sea, my sister and Drualt were battling horrible monsters.

"Mother?" called a small voice. I turned around at the sound to face my daughter. My Meryl, Merry, as we called her, was very timid and quiet, happy to learn embroidery and read books. Gavin was outgoing and smart, always looking out for a new challenge. He excelled at archery and swordsmanship. Oddly enough though, so did Merry. She could easily beat her brother at any of his challenges, and after she did, I would see the same excited, happy look that my sister used to get, as though she was going to burst with energy and joy. Both children were rays of sunshine in my life.

"Yes, Dear?" I answered her. She smiled and hooked her arm through mine. We walked slowly down the terrace. She handed me a sachet.

"This came among the dispatches today," she said eagerly. Curious, I pulled the invitation out of the envelope.

_"To the Royal Family of Bamarre:Your presence is welcome at the Royal Palace in Frell, Kyrria for the 16th Birthday Ball of our Princess Lela, on the twenty-eighth day of November."_

I read the paper to myself, and looked over at my Meryl. She was waiting impatiently for my answer. I put the letter back in its envelope and handed it to my daughter.

"Well run along and tell Bella," I said. "There's much to do if we are to attend the party." Merry turned on her heel and danced happily away from me. I had never seen my daughter so eager to be around strangers.

As I let myself begin to get excited, I heard trumpets sounding. They were playing a joyful tune that was reserved for only two people.

Drualt and Meryl were coming.


	3. Home for a Very Short Spell

**Chapter 3:** Home for a Very Short Spell

**A/N: **Most of the poem in this chapter was based on the one in the book. I just added the end, and some of the middle. I also fused together Meryl and Vollys' two different versions of Drualt's battle with the dragon Yune, just because I thought it might be fun.

Also this chapter is in Merry's point of view.

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 1.

It was very exciting to have my aunt home with us once again. It had been quite awhile since she had supped at our table, but now my father ordered a feast prepared. While we awaited the food, my mother insisted that I declaim for our guests. I stood in front of all, preparing myself. I took a deep breath and began reciting from _Drualt_. I would end with _The Two Princesses._

"_Fiery breath, _

_Snapping teeth, volcanic spittle,_

_Soft underbelly_

_Ringed by living spikes,_

_Poison tipped._

_Patient and relentless_

_As the desert sand, _

_Dealing hot death_

_In bitter morsels-_

_The dragon Yune._

"_No scales, no whipping tail,_

_Only a shining face,_

_Beacon in battle._

_Only a man, the laugher,_

_Tall among men,_

_The warrior Drualt._

"_Yune's hoard-_

_Knights' bones,_

_Gnawed white;_

_Maidens' bones,_

_Charred black;_

_Ruby brooch; _

_Tiara of diamonds;_

_My lady's golden slipper-_

_Yune's hoard,_

_Tall as a tower._

"_Drualt's army-_

_Defiance, Drualt's steed._

_Gore-gouger, Drualt's dagger;_

_Blood-biter, Drualt's sword;_

_Drualt's own sturdy legs,_

_Mainstay and Helpmeet;_

_Drualt's own mighty arms, _

_Defender and Thruster._

_Drualt's army,_

_Sinew and steel."_

"_Yune exhaled a cloud_

_Of vapors hot and thick,_

_Bitter as bile._

_The cloud engulfed_

_Drualt's army._

_Within the cloud, _

_Defiance stumbled,_

_Choking._

_Hooves beat the smoke._

_Drualt, the laugher,_

_Heard Yune's laugh._

_He raised Blood-biter, and,_

_Glowing white, the sword carved_

_A tunnel, a sun shaft_

_To pure air_

_And, unseen,_

_To Yune."_

"_Within the moldering,_

_Noxious hoard,_

_Drualt's living hand_

_Found the sword_

_Of long-dead hero_

_Arkule. Yune's claws_

_Raked her festering pile_

_And almost plucked out Drualt's_

_Keen right eye._

_A claw found instead_

_Drualt's scorched shoulder._

_The dragon shrieked her triumph:_

'_You're mine now. Mine!_

_Mine to burn, mine to crisp,_

_Mine to kill.'_

_She lifted Drualt._

_And on that upward journey_

_To his doom,_

_Drualt thrust Gore-gouger_

_Into Yune's soft flesh_

_And plunged Arkule's long_

_And ancient sword _

_Into Yune's stony heart."_

"_Yune's fire doused,_

_Her life fell away._

_Yet still she held_

_A bequest, a death gift_

_For her enemies. From her belly,_

_Roiling with noxious smoke,_

_She belched forth_

_Contagion, a gray death._

"_And with a long labored breath,_

_Yune blew her legacy_

_To the halls of men._

_She said in a thin thread_

_Of voice, 'Some will be spared,_

_Some will be chosen. The chosen_

_Will die, the spared_

_Will live and mourn,_

_Heartsick, their lost loves.'_

_Then her voice guttered out,_

_And she succumbed,_

_Dying avenged, dying glad._

_Yune, the Sly One,_

_Flamed no more._

"_Many years passed,_

_Like the spinning_

_Of the wheels _

_On the peddler's cart._

_Drualt, the laugher,_

_Tall among men,_

_Fought on, fought on,_

_Until the gryphons' massacre_

_Of his doughty sweetheart's life._

_Nestled in the snowy peaks_

_Of the Eskern Mountains._

"_A monster pecked _

_At Freya's dead lips._

_Drualt arose in fury and _

_Slew it with one sweep _

_Of his angry sword."_

"_The imminent danger_

_Subsided, faded_

_Into the calm of the night._

_The gates of Surmic opened,_

_Villagers stepping out._

_Cowards coming out._

_Drualt, the warrior,_

_Tall among men,_

_Shook his mighty fist."_

"'_Come you now?' roared the hero._

'_Come you now, when all need_

_Is past? Come you now, _

_When my love is dead?'_

_Frightened, the villagers_

_Drew back and whispered_

_Among themselves, their voices_

_Dry as salt."_

"_Drualt lifted his beloved_

_Freya, and carried her _

_Away; Slowly _

_Down the path._

_One of them,_

_Crone among cowards,_

_Followed Drualt and caught _

_His mighty arm._

'_To Bamarre _

_Will you return _

_In our hour of need?'"_

"_Drualt told the crone._

'_Bamarre will see no more of me_

_Until the timid_

_Go forth with the strong._

_But while her heroes_

_Still fight alone,_

_Bamarre will see no more of me.'_

"_Drualt went then_

_Into the mountains_

_Carrying Freya,_

_Bold spirit, lost love._

_And he was no more seen in Bamarre._

_While specter haunted,_

_Or dragon flamed,_

_Or ogre attacked,_

_Or gryphon descended._

_Drualt, the laugher,_

_Tall among men,_

_Was gone._

_But the tale had not_

_Run out – not yet._

_So be brave Bamarre!_

_Go forth Bamarre,_

_The timid with the strong._

_Let not your heroes fight alone._

_Then one day,_

_In the spring of the year_

_When monsters are haunting,_

_A hero will come,_

_A laugher,_

_Tall among men._

_Drualt, hero of Bamarre,_

_Will return._

_So rise up, Bamarre!_

_Be brave, Bamarre!_

_Be worthy, Bamarre,_

_Of your hero's return."_

"_Step follows step,_

_Hope follows courage._

_Set your face towards danger._

_Set your heart on victory-_

_Victory for Bamarre."_

"_Princess Meryl, _

_Strong and brave._

_Lively and quick,_

_Gallant lady._

_Caught under the merciless,_

_Powerful thumb _

_Of Sir Gray Death._

"_Princess Addie,_

_Small and meek._

_Brilliant with a needle,_

_Clumsy with a sword,_

_Sets out across the drawbridge,_

_A princess in disguise._

_A magical gift_

_From her beloved mother,_

_Seven league boots_

_Carry the princess _

_to the forest of Mulee._

"_Specter attacks,_

_Gryphons descends,_

_The princess is rescued,_

_By a sorcerer's gift._

_High above,_

_The dragon flies._

_Stopping to invite her next guest._

_Vollys the dragon_

_Takes the princess _

_To her desert cave._

_But there she is outsmarted._

_The princess Addie survives._

_The princess Addie escapes,_

_With the knowledge to_

_Defeat Sir Gray Death._

'_The sorcerer Rhys,_

_Helps the princess _

_Along her quest,_

_Helps the princess _

_To come home._

"'_I found the cure,'_

_Announced she._

_The two princesses of Bamarre_

_And their loyal Rhys_

_Set off to the Eskern Valley._

_To the village of Surmic,_

_The bumbling cowards,_

_Who did not aid Drualt _

_In his Freya's time of need._

_The cowards were reluctant _

_To aid in Meryl's_

_Time of need._

'_I'll lead them to the valley,_

_And when monsters strike,_

_I'll fight too.' _

_Quoth Gavin the Brave._

'_Some in Surmic_

_Have Courage.'_

_Six more joined the _

_Traveling party._

_Cowards begged the six to stay_

_To Stay in the_

_Safe city._

_One woman replied,_

'_Be brave, Bamarre!_

_Go forth Bamarre,_

_The timid with the strong._

_Let not you heroes _

_Fight alone.'_

"_Nine heroes of Bamarre_

_Descended into the Aisnan Valley._

_The dragon flamed,_

_The sorcerer attacked,_

_The ogre charged._

_The peasant shouted 'Victory!'_

_Joined soon by the sick one,_

'_Victory for Bamarre!'_

_Echoed by the brave one,_

'_Victory for Meryl!'_

_The gryphon descended,_

_The specter haunted._

_The princess thrusted her_

_Mighty sword,_

_And the dragon Vollys_

_Breathed her last._

"_Running, running to the spring._

_Rain fell,_

_Dousing the flames,_

_And all of Bamarre,_

_In a life-saving shower._

_The princess' world went black._

"_Whorls of light _

_Descended from above,_

_Gathered the nine _

_Heroes of Bamarre._

"_Of the nine,_

_Two would not return,_

_Two would not come home._

_Gavin the brave_

_Among the cowards._

_Hero of Surmic_

_Hero of Bamarre,_

_Slain by ogres._

_Gavin the brave,_

_Tall among men._

"_To Princess Meryl_

_A choice was presented._

_Sir Gray Death had_

_Conquered the princess._

_But she chose_

_To become a fairy_

_And fight epic battles_

_To save Bamarre from_

_Monster and disease._

_But she chose _

_To become a fairy,_

_To be alive forever,_

_Atop the mount._

_Ziriat is blessed._

_But Bamarre lost a hero._

_The Queen lost a sister._

_And Meryl lost a sister._

"_Addie the brave,_

_And Rhys the Brave_

_Were wed at the fairy citadel,_

_In the presence of Drualt,_

_King of Courage,_

_Tall among men._

_And Orne,_

_Wise among sorcerers._

_And Milton,_

_Elf healer,_

_And Bella,_

_Nursemaid of the princesses._

_And Meryl,_

_Wise and brave,_

_Lost sister of Bamarre._

_Their joy was spread _

_Across Bamarre._

_But the sisters had to part._

_Soon below Mount Ziriat_

_The Princess and the fairy_

_Shared one final embrace._

"_The sisters embraced_

_And then they parted,_

_Their faces tear-washed._

_But they wept no more,_

_And smiled instead, laughed_

_At what would come, though_

_Hoping, hoping, someday_

_To embrace again._

_Now, when specter haunts,_

_Or dragon flames,_

_Or ogre attacks,_

_Or gryphon descends,_

_Bamarre fights on,_

_And the timid march_

_With the strong._

_The tailor,_

_The cook,_

_The farmer, the queen-_

_From village, from field,_

_From castle, from wood-_

_Bamarre, land of heroes,_

_Fights on._

_Step follows step._

_Hope follows courage._

_Set your face toward danger._

_Set your heart on victory-_

_Victory for Bamarre!"_

By the time I finished, every listener had wet cheeks, although my brother tried to hide it. But I was elated. Declaiming always gave me an adrenaline rush.

As I returned to my seat, supper commenced, and tray after tray of delicious foods were brought in. When all were fat and happy, we retired to a cozy chamber with a warm fire blazing. Aunt Meryl implored Father to make a cloud picture. I remembered the dancing and singing clouds from my childhood, and sat up, watching carefully.

Father used his baton to form a cloud princess and a cloud prince. He clicked his fingers, and the clouds became colored. The cloud Merry was wearing a soft white dress, with a silver tiara, and the cloud Gavin wore a bright puce tunic, and brown stockings. The cloud-people were playing catch and fire. First Gavin shot at an apple sitting on a servant's head, and then Meryl gave it a go. When they picked up the pieces of the apples, Gavin's were uneven, but his sister's apple was split evenly down the center. The cloud Merry smiled, and then curtsied before they disappeared. Gavin mad ea face at me, and I grinned back.

Shortly thereafter Bella sent Gavin and me off to bed. On my way, I stopped to kiss my parents' cheeks, and saved one for Aunt Meryl.

"I'm glad you are here," I whispered. She smiled sadly, and I realized that her visit was to be very brief. She placed a hand on my arm and her soothing touch comforting me.

In my chamber I changed into a nightgown, and crawled into bed, gathering a childhood doll to my side. I gazed out the window at the stars, and thought of the journey ahead, a long one to Frell, for Princess Lela's birthday.

I drifted off, dreaming of shimmering clouds and wide skirted maidens, gliding gracefully across marble floors.

......

Our carriage passed into the borders of Frell. The city was different from any other I had ever seen. My brother Gavin sat across from me. Our parents were ahead of us in another coach, leading the caravan. We had been traveling for nearly two weeks, and Gavin and I were both growing weary of sitting still. At least we had a break from Bella's endless rules and lessons, for she was riding ahead with Mother.

My mother had taught me her fine embroidery skills, and I was stitching a scene from _The Two Princesses_. I showed the dragon Vollys flaming, and my father flying towards her, sword in striking pose. My mother was running to the waterfalls, swiping at a gryphon, and Aunt Meryl was riding on an ogre's back, waving her sword, Blood-biter, in the air.

I lifted my head from my work, and looked over at my brother. In the days before he had been reading something from a book detailing past battle plans, and then jotting things down in another book, trying to strategize better, making plans to save more soldiers while vanquishing more monsters. But now he sat motionless, staring out the window. He was definitely bored.

I smiled over at him, and he glanced at me, but then returned his eyes to the scenery outside the window.

"Is there really reason to brood? We're in Frell and in a matter of minutes we'll be at the palace," I pointed out, trying to strike up conversation. Gavin looked thoughtful for a minute, and then grinned at me.

"You're right, Merry," he said mischievously. He sat up and dusted of his clothes, trying to get out the nonexistent wrinkles. We had all changed and had baths at an inn that morning, for it would not have done to arrive looking as weary and dirty as we had.

I felt the carriage slowing, for we had entered a flock of stampeding sheep. Gavin flashed me another of his famous grins, and slowly opened the door. Once he was sure no one was watching him, he hopped to the ground. He turned and held out his arms, meaning to catch me. I shook my head emphatically. Gavin's shoulders shrugged and he turned and walked away.

Not knowing what else I could do, I sat back and returned to my stitchery.


	4. Princess Lela

**Chapter 4- Princess Lela **

**A/N: **It's back to Frell for chapter four. Now we'll see what Lela's thinking.

**Disclaimer- **See chapter 1.

I awoke to a strange scent. The small bed chamber where I was lying was filled with smoke. I tried to get up, but loving hands gently pushed me back down onto the bed. Among the fragrances wafting through the air, I discerned lilac and moily herb. I felt someone clasping my hand, and looked up through the haze to see my father.

He was smiling at me, his face filled with relief. Again I sat up and this time I was immediately wrapped in his warm embrace. Over my father's shoulder I saw Mother and Mandy, and an elfish doctor, Gothel. I smiled at them, and received more hugs.

I had to stay in the infirmary for two more days. On the third, I was allowed togo out alone for a picnic. Mandy packed me a basket of food, which was delivered to me by a serving maid.

I left the palace and I found a quiet spot near a small weeping willow tree. I sat under its branches and started weaving a crown of wildflowers. After awhile I began to feel a chill, so I pulled my shawl tighter around me, grateful that Mandy had insisted that I bring it.

I was glad to know that Mandy was my fairy godmother. It was she who saved my life after I inhaled the toxic fumes from the bouquet of flowers. She burnt the petals of blossoms in the herb garden, and the scents were perfect, each blending together to create the perfect perfume. They masked the poison, and I revived.

Gothel had said that if it had been just a few minutes later I wouldn't have survived.

As I sat pondering this, I started to unpack the food that Mandy had prepared. But I was unprepared for what was under the checkered napkin.

An asp lay coiled, evil eyes glaring at me. I froze, unsure of what to do.I was startled from behind by a voice.

"Hold still," it whispered. I obeyed terrified at what would happen if I moved. I tried to close my eyes, but they wouldn't mind. So as I watched, a boy walked slowly around the snake. As he drew his sword, the snake began to lunge at me. I did not see the boy strike the asp, but within a split second, the snake's head was severed from his body, and he lay dead.

"Do maidens always dine with snakes in Kyrria?" the boy asked. I only shook my head, trembling too badly to speak. This was the second time someone had tried to kill me in the past few days. "Are you alright?"

"I shall be fine," I said bending down to gather my things, and carefully avoiding any of the dark red liquid that was seeping into the dirt around the dead animal. "Who are you? You saved my life."

"I am Gavin," he said.

"Prince Gavin of Bamarre?" I asked.

"Yes, why?" He now sounded irritated.

"Because, my good sir, you have rescued the crown princess of Kyrria, and that deserves a great reward, which I shall happily give you if you will only do one thing for me," I said.

"You are Princess Lela?"

"I am. I have been sick recently. Someone tried to kill me with a bouquet of poisonous flowers. Today was the first day I was allowed to do anything on my own, and then I found the asp."

"What is it that you need for me to do?" he asked with a friendly smile.

"Well, it's been very lonely for me, growing up with no brothers or sisters. I would like it very much if I had a friend," I said.

"Princess, just being counted as one of your friends is reward enough," Gavin said, bowing with extravagant flourishes. I smiled at him, and he began to gather the snake back into the basket. I must have looked puzzled, because he told me that he wanted to ask an elfish doctor that traveled with them what could have been done once the snake had bitten someone.

"Milton can treat nearly anything," Gavin said. "I'd also like to learn a little more about the snake itself." I smiled politely, knowing that I would be happy just to never have the incident mentioned again. I led Gavin on the path out of the small grove and back to the palace, where the line of Bammarrian carriages were ending their parade through Frell. Gavin handed me the basket.

"I'd best get back before I'm missed by more that just my sister," he said. I watched him climb into the third carriage from the front, and then turned. Mandy and Mother were waiting for me in the kitchen.

"You are a sight," Mandy said, looking up and down my dress. I looked too and realized with horror that blood had splattered on it, although it was hard to see with the grass stains and dirt smudges.

"Hurry and change, Sweetheart," Mother urged as I backed away. In my chamber I stashed the basket with the dead snake in the bottom of the wardrobe and hurried into a fresh dress. I smiled at the thought of my new friend and stepped out into the hallway to meet the arriving royalty.


	5. The Third Attempt

**Chapter 5- The Third Attempt **

**Disclaimer- **See chapter 1.

I didn't look up as the carriage door opened. My brother climbed into the seat beside me, and looked down at my embroidery. Since he had left, I'd finished both princesses, and was now at work on the dragon Vollys.

"That looks really good," Gavin commented.

"Thank you," I said stiffly. Gavin continued to watch me sew. Crimson thread was following the needle in, and out, in, and out, in and out, giving the dragon hundreds of miniscule scales. In, and out, in, and out.Finally Gavin's gaze grew too heavy for me to bear. "What?" I said sharply.

"Nothing," he innocently repiled.

"Where were you?" I inquired. Gavin grinned lazily.

"Out," was all that he offered. I resigned myself to ignore him and continued weaving the threads in and out, in and out. "Do you really want to know?" Gavin continued.

"Know what?"

"Where I was."

"Not really," I said, although I was dying to know what he had seen in Frell. But I wasn't about to beg for the information. I looked down at the floor and noticed something splattered on Gavin's boot. "Is that blood on your shoes?" I asked, horrified.

"It's not mine," he said coolly. "It's from an asp."

"An asp," I repeated. My brother nodded, and wiped his boot with a cloth out of my rag-bag. I was about to query further when the carriage rolled to a stop.

The door opened, and Gavin climbed down, ceremoniously. I quickly checked that my tiara was straight, as he turned and took my hand, helping me out.

_-------_

I stood with my mother and father at the top of the stairs. Trumpets were blaring as a parade of beautiful carriages made its way to the gate. The first carriage stopped, and King Rhys of Bamarre climbed out, turning to escort his wife, the breathtaking Queen Adelina. Soon they were joined by their children, Princess Meryl, and Gavin.

From where I stood I could tell that Meryl had beautiful golden curls cascading down her back, and the sharpest blue eyes I had ever seen. Her brother was also blond, and I had noticed earlier that his eyes were a pale grey.

I descended the stairs behind my parents, unescorted. The formalities continued, with us bowing, and the Bamarrian royalty reciprocating the gesture. I caught Gavin's eyes, and he crossed them.

I put my hands behind my back and pinched myself to keep from laughing, although I did grin broadly. I noticed my father watching me, and Mother shared a smile with Queen Adelina.

Soon enough they released us, and all of our parents adjourned to a sitting room to get to know each other better. Gavin, Meryl, and I did the same. I showed them around the palace, ending on the wall walk.

I was surprised that Gavin did not tell his sister of our earlier encounter with the asp, but I soon forgot as Merry and I were lost in describing our outfits for the ball. Usually clothes did not concern me in the least bit, but this was a masque, and all would be wearing costumes. I was particularly excited about my own; I was coming as a fluffy white cat.

At the end of the day I was exhausted, and I retired early to my chambers. Mandy sent a hearty supper up to me, rabbit stew and two warm biscuits.

"That looks delicious," I said to the maid who had brought the tray to me.

"The biscuits are very good, Milady. Mandy gave me one in the kitchen," she said dropping a quick curtsy. I turned my back to retrieve my slippers, and when I did, I saw the maid's reflection in my mirror. She fell to the ground, gasping for air. Within seconds she was dead.

My screams pierced the quiet of the evening, and soon I was huddled in my mother's arms, while she stroked my hair. I had stopped crying, and was now just staring at the rug. Mother had said it was a fairy trick rug, because if you looked long enough, you could see the hunters and animals moving, the grass waving in the wind. The rug had been in my room since I was a child, and it was very comforting to me.

Father paced back and forth by the fireplace. I had never seen him so concerned about anything.

"This is the second attempt on her life, Ella," he said. Mother was silent, but I spoke up, my trance with the rug broken.

"The third," I whispered.

"What, Darling?" Mother asked.

"It is the third attempt," I repeated. I walked over to my wardrobe. After my day, I had forgotten about the snake, resolving to retrieve it in the night, before it started to smell. I pulled the basket out and handed it to my father.

"I found this in my picnic basket earlier today," I said. Father looked into the basket and sighed heavily. "Prince Gavin came upon me and slaughtered it," I continued. Then I softened my tone. "He saved my life."

My father summoned his knights and ordered a guard for me at all times. When I finally crawled into bed, a knight was standing outside my door. I lay awake, too afraid to sleep, until exhaustion finally took control of my body

**A/N:** To Gayle( )- Thank you for reading and reviewing so faithfully. I really appreciate it. -_Katie_


	6. The Ball

**Chapter 6- The Ball**

**Disclaimer-** See chapter 1.

The night of the ball finally arrived. Mandy helped me adorn my costume, a long lacy white gown, with cat ears and a long, fluffy tail. As she was brushing my hair a knock sounded on the door.

My father had barely let me out of his sight for the past few days. He stood from his nearby spot as a maid entered. She was holding a beautiful silver comb, with white pearl inlay.

"This was a gift for the Princess' birthday," she said. "I was told not to touch the teeth, as they are very delicate." Mandy stopped the maid, and took the comb by the top, sniffing it carefully.

"It's poisoned," she said. The poor maid was immediately led away by a soldier, to be interrogated as a suspect; although I was sure she had nothing to do with the poison.

I continued getting ready as though nothing had happened, too terrified to acknowledge that it had. I silently wondered why, why this was happening, and who was it? I placed my mask, a beaded white mask that had belonged to my mother, over my eyes, and tied it behind my head.

Soon I stood atop the Grand Staircase, ready to walk down in all the glory that the crown and my position demanded. Fanfare played loudly.

"Announcing Lady Lela, Crown Princess of Kyrria," a man pronounced regally. I stepped carefully down each stair, thinking that it would have been about right if I had tripped and fallen when no one was attempting to kill me. I noticed both of my parents smiling brightly at me, and my father was standing with her father, Sir Peter. Areida of Ayortha was present, as was Slannen the elf.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs, Prince Gavin stepped forward. He was dressed in dark green, with a horse headpiece.

"May I have this dance, Princess?" he asked. I nodded and took his arm. When I was dancing with Gavin, all the bad things that had been happening disappeared. I looked around the hall and admired how beautifully it was decorated until Gavin spoke.

"Are you alright?" he asked. I looked up at him, and smiled, suddenly shy.

"I am fine." As the evening progressed I saw many different costumes, some very elaborate, some simple. Princess Meryl came as a butterfly, in a blue dress with gossamer sleeves, and overskirt. Her shimmering blue wings flowed behind her and two antennae bobbed from her tiara. She grinned at me, her features looking remarkably like her brother's.

I picked the tiny sugar centaur off the top of my piece of cake and let it dissolve slowly on my tongue. The cake was beautiful when tiny candles were lit on top, and even more than its splendor, it was delicious.

Lord Chancellor Thomas stood beside my father, giving a speech about children growing and coming of age. I was barely paying attention, as I had heard it at every birthday party I had ever attended. As the chancellor droned on, I watched Gavin. He had a little marchpane ogre on his slice of cake, and he was attacking it with two soldiers that he had gotten from his sister.

Merry rolled her eyes and turned away. Gavin looked up and saw that I was watching, which only encouraged his behavior. Soon the ogre was thrown into a "bottomless pit," his punishment for some crime or another.

My attention was drawn as Chancellor Thomas' dialogue was over, and my father stepped forward.

"We are pleased to be able to announce that on this evening, a husband has been chosen for the princess," Father began. "It has just been decided that in two years' time, Lela and Gavin of Bamarre will be wed."

o............o

**A/N: **To _The Paollai_- Thank you for your reviews, you have given me some great ideas.

As for the poisonous bouquet, I was taking some internet quiz on fairytales, and the question was:

_According to the Grimm story, before Snow White's wicked stepmother gave her the poisoned apple, she had tried on two previous occasions to kill her, only to be foiled by the seven dwarfs. On the first occasion, the wicked queen laced Snow White's corset stays so tightly that the poor girl fell insensible and seemed dead. On the second occasion, the queen tried to kill Snow White (called Snow Drop in the Grimm version) by giving her: **A)** an enchanted knife, that would stab its wielder, **B)** a covered basket containing an asp, **C)** a poisoned comb,or **D) **a bouquet of sweet-smelling but deadly flowers._

My storyline kind of evolved around those couple of answers. So, I guess that the idea is not completely original.

Anyways, thanks to you, and to all my reviewers. Katie

By the way, I am not completely fluent in internet terms. Actually I'm terrible. What does "lol" mean? Thanx, and please don't shun me for being so dumb :D


	7. Lela's Decision

**Chapter 7- Lela's Decision**

**Disclaimer-** See chapter 1.

"We are pleased to announce that on this evening, a husband has been chosen for the princess," Father began. "It has just been decided that in two years' time, Lela and Gavin of Bamarre will be wed."

My jaw dropped. I turned and fled the ballroom, fluffy tail trailing behind me. I had never been more mortified in my life. A betrothal?

My problem, though, was not with the engagement, or with Gavin. I had no doubt that, in time, he and I could forge a relationship that would last a lifetime, and that we would grow to be more than just friends.

What I did not like was having it sprung upon me, as if I had no say in the rest of my life. I at least could have been notified before the general public, especially with everything that was going on.

I went to my chambers, heading over to my desk, where a little glass terrarium sat. It was the home of my little dog, Tefaw, who was tiny enough for a walnut. I picked up the little fog, and he settled down in my palm. I carefully carried him over to the fairy rug, and sat cross-legged in the center of it, longing for the comfort of childhood to return to me.

My thoughts turned to the assassination attempts. A poisonous bouquet, an asp in my picnic basket, the comb, it was not even a possibility that all these situations were a coincidence. Pictured of failed endeavors crossed my mind. What if the assassin hurt Mother or someone else I was close to? They could be killed.

Suddenly I knew what I had to do. I peeked out of a crack in my door, hopeful that the coast would be clear. Unfortunately, a guard was posted outside. I glanced around the room, and saw my means of escape.

A stack of clean sheets was placed next to my bed. I carefully ripped them into several long strips and tied them securely together, end to end, creating a very long rope.

I threw it out of the window, after tying it securely to my bed post. I sat on the windowsill, giving the rope a few tight yanks. I heard footsteps outside my chamber and I thought that my plan was destined for failure. I held my breath, but whoever it was passed but without even slowing. I relaxed a little, but I knew that it would only be a matter of minutes before Mother would come to talk with me.

So I quickly continued on with my work. When I was sure that the rope would hold my weight, I packed a few of my belongings into an old carpetbag. Fresh underclothes, a clean dress, a couple of brooches which I could trade for money, and a comforting book of fairytales went in first. Then I put Tefaw in his walnut shell, and put that into my pocket. I stashed his tiny doghouse, a container of food, and a couple of his miniscule toys in a pouch, and tossed that into my bag as well.

Taking one last look at the chamber that I had spent my entire life in, I crawled up onto the window ledge and climbed over, maneuvering slowly down the wall. At the end of the rope, I realized that I still hung about ten feet above the ground. Seeing no other way to go about it, I closed my eyes and prepared to let go. But suddenly the knot on my bedpost gave out, and I fell to the ground.

I landed steadily on my feet, and looked up. There was nothing to see, so I shrugged, and balled the rope up, stashing it in my bag. Then I slowly and elusively made my way out of the palace gates.

But I didn't notice the eyes of another watching me.

……

I wandered the streets of Frell, using only the moonlight to guide me. When dawn approached, I pulled out the book of tales. It was a magical book, given to Mother by Mandy when she was sent to finishing school, and handed down to me when I was a young child. I hoped to find a map inside, but I did not. But that was alright, seeing as how I had no particular destination in mind.

I followed a road that looked as though it was heading out of town, and sure enough, I entered a wooded area.

On the second day of my journey, I was taken captive by a man atop a horse. He came from behind, out of no where. Without a word he reached down and hooked his arm around my waist. I struggled to loosen the man's grip, but also to hold on to my bag. Soon we entered the man's camp.

Gruff, mean looking men sat around a fire, toasting spits of meat. The man who had abducted me led me to a tent, and forced me to my knees in front of a large wooden pole. He tied my hands behind this stake, and I was left alone in the darkness, terrified that I had found the ones who wanted me to die.

The man returned with others, including one who was shrouded in black. I scrutinized me from inside his cloak.

"Untie her," he demanded gruffly. I felt the ropes that bound my hands slacken, and I rubbed my wrists carefully. "Leave us," the dark one spoke once more.

"Who are you?" I asked when we were alone.

"My name is Rapion Howltt, Little Princess." Immediately I recognized the name, as the man uncovered his face. Rapion Howltt had been a menace to my father's counselors for as long as I could remember. He and his band of outlaws rode the outskirts of our towns and villages, taking riches and livestock from wealthy men. "And I know who you are, as well," he continued. "Tell me, now, why the Crown Princess of Kyrria is out wandering the forest roads all by her onesies."

"I..." I began to deny my identity. Then I decided that it would be best to tell this villain the truth. "I ran away."

"Oh." Rapion seemed surprised, and his demeanor changed. "Princess, it would be my pleasure to protect you, and guide you safely through the forest."

"Why would you want to help me?" I asked, warily.

"Because your father would never forgive me if I did otherwise," Rapion said. "He is my brother."


	8. Lela's Follower

**Chapter 8- Lela's Follower**

**Disclaimer- **See chapter 1.

"Let me go," I heard as two men entered the tent behind me. Still reeling from Rapion Howltt's confession, it took me a moment to recognize the girl that they were holding between them.

"Merry?" I asked. "What are you doing out here?"

"I followed you, Lela, to make sure you're safe," she said, continuing to struggle for her freedom. She was dressed in a brown tunic and green leggings, clothes that I had seen on Gavin the day we met. A sword was tied about her waist, and a bow and quiver strapped to her back. Herwavy b;pnd hair was pulled back into a complicated braid behind her head, to allow her maximum vision.

At that moment, I felt very flattered. Merry had tried to protect me. I looked over at my uncle.

"Please," I said, "This is Princess Meryl of Bamarre. She is not a threat to you."

"Let her go," he ordered. Merry's arms were released, and she picked up her cloak, the clasp of which had come undone, and the whole garment had fallen to the ground. "Princesses, you will dine in comfort tonight. You are among allies! Come now."

Late into the night the camp was lit up with the light of the fire, as Rapion Howltt told stories of himself and my father as boys, detailing all the trouble he had gotten Father into. The campfire was not the only thing roaring, as our laughter emanated through the darkness. Merry was having as much fun as I, and it was shown by the grin on her face, a grin that mirrored her brother exactly.

Her striking resemblance to her brother made me sad. I wished that I had talked with him before I left.

……

I awoke early the next morning, and snuck quietly out of the tent I had shared with Merry. I went back to the nearby stream, to splash the cool water on my face. I took Tefaw out and let him stretch his legs as I did several times each day. He barked happily, chasing his toy, and lapped up water from my palm. I giggled as his tiny tongue tickled my skin.

Soon Merry appeared, looking as though she had only just woke up. I greeted her, and put Tefaw away. We sat in silence for awhile, until Merry asked me if I wanted to learn how to use a sword.

"I suppose that it is a talent that is useful," I said. Merry handed me a stick, and began to teach me different lunges and parries. I watched her, amused, and followed her instructions, failing miserably. After awhile, some force drew my eyes back towards the camp, and I saw my uncle watching approvingly. Suddenly though, his face went pale. I followed his gaze to the sky.

My breath stuck in my throat. It was a dragon, a Great Blue, and it was the most magnificent creature I had ever seen. Beside me Merry was as mesmerized as I was. We gazed upward at the dragon, not realizing how close it was until its shadow covered us. We turned and ran back towards the camp, where men were gathering with their weapons.

But as fast as we were running, our feet could not save us. The dragon reached down and grabbed us, one in each paw, and turned, leaving as fast as it had come.

"Lela!" Rapion Howltt shouted.

My uncle's cry was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.


	9. Reunited

**Chapter 9- Reunited**

**Disclaimer-** See chapter 1.

As dusk fell, Rapion Howltt left his horse at the front gate of the palace in Frell. Even though he had made good time, he was sure that something dreadful had happened to the princesses. He slipped past the guards, but they quickly caught up with him and pulled his arms behind his back, disarming him of his sword.

"Let me be," he shouted, "I have an urgent message for the King!"

The knights looked at each other skeptically.

"Princess Lela," he continued shouting, "Is in danger!" A young servant boy, Bernard, came running down the hall at the commotion. When he heard the words that the man was shouting, he turned around and ran to the kitchen. I had seen him there awhile ago, while I was begging Mandy to tell me if there was anything she could do, some magical way that she could bring Lela home.

"Milady!" he said to me, out of breath.

"What is it, Bernard?" I asked, kneeling down and facing the boy. As I wiped his face with a warm, damp rag, I tried to give him a brave smile, but inside all I felt was fear for my daughter.

"There's a man out there who says he knows where Princess Lela is," Bernard began, but I didn't wait for him to continue. I stood suddenly and ran out of the kitchen before the boy could say anything more. "Is she okay, Mandy?"

"She will be fine, Lad, now come have your supper," Mandy said.

I ran to where the guards where shackling a ranger clothed in dark traveling clothes. I had seen the face but once, yet the minute I saw him, I knew that it meant my daughter was really in trouble.

"Rapion?" I asked. He looked up at me.

"Ella, Lela is in trouble," he said.

"Where? Where is she?" As I begged this man for the location, Char came and put an arm around my shoulders. He quickly gained control of the situation, waving the guards away, and led his brother to a sitting room, where Addie waited anxiously with Rhys and Gavin, for news of her own daughter.

"What happened, Rapion?" Char asked.

"One of my men came upon Lela yesterday afternoon. He brought her to me, and I knew that you'd be missing her. But she was resolved not to return. I was going to let her stay in the camp until I could talk her into returning home."

I listened to the deep, even tone in Rapion's voice. It had a strange, calming effect on me.

"This morning a Great Blue came out of no where, and took Lela, and Princess Meryl."

"A dragon!" I cried. Addie stood from her seat.

"We must go after them," she said plainly, but her husband stopped her.

"I will fly ahead and find them. You stay put," Rhys instructed her and Gavin. Addie fastened a warm cloak to around his neck as he lifted off the ground, moving towards the door.

"We will ride east, and meet up with you at dawn," Char said, sending for his guards. Half of the knights had been out searching for the two princesses since we had discovered Lela was missing.

Another group of knights had been patrolling the streets of Frell, asking for anyone who had seen the girls to come forward. So far we had gotten nowhere. But I knew the minute that Char had a tangible lead he would pursue it to no end.

Soon the men were prepared to ride out; Char did not want to wait to leave until morning. Rapion Howltt stood awkwardly off to the side as my husband spoke quietly to me.

"The circumstances are dire, but I know that if they are still alive, my brother will find them," Char whispered. He gave me a last hug and continued on his way, to the saddled horse that awaited him. Char paused just before climbing on, thinking of the dragon, I am sure. "I love you, Ella. Do not forget that."

"We will find them both," Rapion said a final reassuring time.

Char and his brother rode swiftly out of the gates, leading the other riders. They were once again, side by side, as they were meant to be.


	10. Merry the Laugher

**Chapter 10- Merry the Laugher**

**Disclaimer- **See chapter 1.

After a twenty minutes flight, we were miles from Rapion Howllt's camp. Lela and I were wrapped snugly in the coil of the dragon's tail. I noticed that Lela had passed out, and I called her name frantically, shaking her, and trying to think of what my Aunt Meryl would do.

Finally the dragon landed, and Lela came to her senses. The blue creature released us, and we looked around us. There was a huge boulder to our left, and Lela ran to it.

She crouched down behind the rock, and I held out my sword, Bloodbiter, given to me by my aunt, in striking pose, although inside I was quaking with fear. I had never been so terrified, nor had I wished so much that my brother was beside me. Gavin was the one who was supposed to fight dragons. I was only supposed to embroider them.

I suppose that was why I had always seemed so brave; I thought that I would never actually face the danger. But now, standing face to face with the jaws of death, I was panicked, but I held the sword steadily, looking the dragon in the eyes.

The dragon gazed at my sword, and over at the place where Lela was hiding.

"It's okay," he said sadly. "A guy's not gonna hurt you." His voice was slightly squeaky, tender and soft, not at all how a dragon was supposed to sound. Suddenly he was not at all intimidating. "I'm Kyor. What's your name?"

"Merry," I said softly, slowly lowering Bloodbiter.

"And your friend?" Kyor asked. I glanced over at Lela, who was cautiously crawling up on top of the boulder. I thought it best no to conceal anything from a dragon. The sweetness could be but an act.

"She is Lela. We ran away."

"A guy hoped that it was really you. Most dragons are smart, but that gene skipped a guy," the dragon began. "Other wise a guy would have known who you were right away. A guy's mother, Vollys, always told a g-"

"Vollys was your mother?" I asked. The dragon nodded.

"That's why a guy was coming after you. Your mother murdered her." Kyor spoke so pathetically that just listening to him made me feel sad.

"I am sorry," I said, and suddenly, it was the truth. I had grown up knowing that Vollys was a villain, yet now, in just minutes, her son had me feeling sorry for her.

"It's not your fault," Kyor continued. "A guy warned mama that she would someday be defeated if she couldn't be polite. That was the last a guy ever saw of her. Then she disowned a guy, and now he's an outcast."

"Poor Kyor," Lela said, as I rummaged through my pack. Lela reached up and stroked the dragon's neck, and he thrummed happily. I pulled out a good sized chunk of jerky.

"Would you like a snack?" I suggested.

"No!" he exclaimed. I must have looked startled as I put the food back in my bag. "Sorry. It's just that, well, a guy doesn't eat meat."

A dragon that was a vegetarian. Now I had seen it all.

"Well, what do you eat?" It turned out that he devoured insects, especially mosquitoes, any fruits, and entire trees. He sat on his haunches, picked one up and crunched on it as you would a cob of corn.

"What could we eat?" Lela wondered out loud. I smiled and reached once more into my pack.

"I 'borrowed' this from Gavin," I explained, showing Lela a beautiful tablecloth. The large square of linen was embroidered on every inch with pictures of an elaborate feast.

"I don't understand," she said.

"You will," I said mysteriously. "Good tablecloth, please set thyself." As soon as the words were out of my mouth, the tablecloth jumped out of my arms, and unfolded. It hung in the air, all straight edges, as though a table were beneath it, although there was none. "My father gave this to my mother when she left on her quest to find the cure for the Gray Death," I said. "And Mother gave it to Gavin."

As I finished speaking, dishes began to appear in the air and plop down onto the invisible table with a thump. A roast hart, creamy broccoli soup, warm rolls, and a dish with mushrooms, were the main courses, and then there was a rich chocolate cake for our dessert.

"I am certainly glad that Gavin let you 'borrow' this," Lela said, following my example as I sank onto one of the invisible chairs. Lela and I shared our supper then sat down on the edge of the boulder beside the Kyor, as it took him much longer to eat.

After Kyor had demolished four trees, he told Lela and me of his childhood before he was banished, and how lonely "a guy" had been all on his own.

"You don't have to be alone anymore," Lela said. "You can come with us. I'm sure that you could be helpful, lighting fires and such. In fact, maybe you could show us a place where we could stay."

I was barely paying attention to the conversation anymore. I heard rustling in the distance. When I was sure of what I had heard, I jumped to my feet, kicking sand onto our dragon-induced campfire.

"Shh," I said listening carefully.

"What is it?" Kyor asked.

"Ogres. Good tableclo-" I began, but I was interrupted.

"Ogres, where!" the dragon said, hovering about ten feet above the ground.

"Good tablecloth, I-thank-thee-for-a-fine-meal!" I shouted, snatching up my bag and shoving the wadded up tablecloth inside. I took a leap off of the boulder and onto the dragon's back. Lela followed my example, but she started to slide off. I grabbed her hands and tried to help her pull up. "Hee, hee, hee, that tickles," Kyor said.

"Quick," I yelled. "Fly away from this wood." As the dragon slowly started to lift off, eight ogres came busting into the clearing. One made a mad grab for Lela's leg, and latched onto her ankle. My arms were on fire, but I refused to let go. "Higher, Kyor!" I shouted. Then I saw our opportunity. "Go to your left," I called. "Now!"

The dragon obeyed, and a tree caught the ogre's stomach. Stunned, he let go, falling the twenty or so feet to the ground. I pulled Lela up, laughing as I did.

Merry the laugher.

This second dragon ride was like a dream. Kyor flew gracefully over the treetops, smooth as butter spreads on bread. I drifted off in that magical place, somewhere in the clouds, and I felt like I was the closest I had ever been to my aunt, Meryl.

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

**Big, long A/N:** If you want a voice to go with Kyor, just watch "**Monsters, Inc."** Look for the two guys who operate the door shredder, Smitty and Needleman. When they say "They're so awesome," you've got your voice; at least it's the one that I'm picturing.

Also, thank you, to those who have reviewed. Your praises and criticisms are well received.

**To Elvensilver- **Thanx for your wonderful review. It was great to get! I know that it seemed a little weird for Lela to run off after the ball. You have to remember that she was under a lot of stress. Someone had tried to murder her, several times, and now when she was upset enough, her father made a life changing decision without consulting her. I mean, if your father was going to marry you off, wouldn't you like to have some say in it? Anyways, that's my line of thinking.

I know what I want to happen through the end of the story. It's just putting it down into cohesive paragraphs that takes so long. And then, I go and get caught up in another story of mine, and they get abused by turn. Sorry to anyone who had to wait too long. I will really try to finish this up.

One last, minor note, if you like the ABC TV show, "LOST," I am writing a story under the penname "eachwednesdayigetlost" based on it. Just thought I'd advertise a little.

.. Katie ..


	11. … Quoth Gavin the Brave

**Chapter 11- … Quoth Gavin the Brave**

**Disclaimer- **See chapter 1.

My husband Rhys had left hours ago to find Merry and Lela, but I did nothing. I sat with Ella, filled with anticipation. I worked on a difficult needlepoint for awhile, trying to calm my bouncing nerves. Ella had staked out a chair near the door and was tapping her foot nervously on the marble floor. My son had been very upset when he hadn't been allowed to go along. Gavin now paced the length of the room slowly.

"Father will never catch up with the dragon. Even the fastest sorcerer couldn't best a Great Blue," he mumbled. "If they'd just let my use my seven-league boots…"

"Gavin," I interjected, standing up and moving so that I was facing out the large window, hugging myself for warmth and comfort. "Your father told us to stay put. We have to listen to him."

He looked at both me and Ella in disgust.

"Both of you have changed," he said. "It is known all across Kyrria, Bamarre, and all the lands between that you are heroines of your kingdoms. Kyrria would have a very different queen if you hadn't taken your life into your own hands," he said, addressing Ella. Then he turned towards me. "Mother, if you had accepted the circumstances, Aunt Meryl would be dead now." Gavin's words pierced my mind and my heart. I slowly turned back toward him.

"Get me a sword," I said. Gavin grinned broadly.

"We leave at dusk," Ella said. Then she turned and closed her eyes, concentrating. "Lucinda, I need you."

Almost instantly a beautiful woman appeared in the room. My nostrils filled with the scent of lilacs, and I knew instantly that this was the fairy Lucinda. She was famed for her gifts to Kyrrians at births and weddings, although since Ella and Char's reign began they had tamed quite a bit.

"What is it, my Lady?" she asked, voice filled with tinkling and laughter. Ella explained the situation in short, and asked for two more pair of seven-league boots. The fairy immediately agreed, saying that it was very small magic, indeed.

…..

As the sun went down we all carefully snuck out of the palace, and to the edges of town. We were dressed as scullery maids and a kitchen boy, to avoid attracting attention to ourselves. This vividly brought back memories to me.

"_I have to go," I said. "I have to."_

_She nodded. "Here, put this on." She handed me the gown._

_It was made of rough muslin in a bright green that I would never have chosen. With its canary-yellow apron it befit a jaunty serving maid, one who was shorter and stouter than I. But it would help me leave the castle undetected._

_I crossed the drawbridge on foot. No one recognized me. A man bumped into me and didn't apologize. A woman called me a lazy lump because I wasn't walking fast enough to suit her. _

I must have hesitated, because my son leaned over towards me.

"_Step follows step.  
__Hope follows courage.  
__Set you face towards danger.  
__Set your heart on victory,_" he whispered. I smiled and squeezed his hand. When we came to the edge of town, I sat down and began to don the seven-league boots. As I took out my spyglass, I explained how to steer the boots. Then I stood, and know that I had to, I took the first step.

**A/N:** This is just a short bit. I hope to be able to update soon, but school's a killer. So is work! Not to mention, it's Wednesday! LOST is on! And it's new this week!

Sorry. LOST is my new obsession. I write for that category under the penname each-wednesday-i-get-lost. Just a little commercial.

Anyways, guess what is coming up next, on happily ever after:

**a-** a spell

**b-** an abandonded castle

**c-** a kiss, **or**

**d-** a squirrel

Thank you for reading. I'd love to know what you think of the story. Please review...


	12. Exploring Anamar

**Chapter 12- Exploring Anamar**

Kyor landed far to the north, at a castle abandoned long ago.

"This is a guy's home," the dragon explained, lumbering into a large hole in one wall. We were inside a vast ballroom. Kyor lit a campfire to chase the draft from the air near us.

As I wandered the hall, looking at the paintings, I realized that the people depicted in them were my ancestors. This was the abandoned city of Anamar, Kyrria's first capital. As I walked back into hearing range, I heard Merry ask Kyor if he had heard a howling noise.

"It sounded like a bobcat," she said, looking out into the darkness.

"Where's a cat named Bob?" Kyor asked. I giggled as I sat down on one of the two makeshift beds that Merry and Kyor had set up near the fire. After he had calmed, the dragon bid us good night, and turned three times in a circle, before settling down with his head resting on his tail, like one of the palace cats.

Merry and I talked late into the night. We didn't stay on any particular subject, just talked about anything that was on our minds, from stars to dragons to Gavin.

The next morning I awoke to Merry's voice. She was trying to convince Kyor to accompany her while she scouted the nearby woods for food.

"I don't know, lost of things live in the forest: spiders, mice, creepy little mushrooms…" With each word Kyor's voice conveyed more terror.

"Its okay, Kyor," I said. "Merry will protect you."

"Hey Lela-lady, aren't you coming?" Kyor asked, moving his face close to mine.

"No, I think I'll just stay here and explore. My ancestors lived here, you know? That was before Frell was established, thought." As I vaguely explained Kyrria's history to Kyor, Merry strapped Blood-biter at her side and climbed on his back.

I watched them take off, waving. Then I followed a passage out of the ballroom. Most everything had been removed from the palace during the Great Transition from Anamar to Frell, over a century ago. The city had been forgotten after that, vanishing into legends and history.

Many of the rooms left were bare, and what was still there had decayed years before. Finally I climbed a flight of stairs that wound around and around to the top of a high tower. The room had once been locked, but the wood around the lock had corroded with time, leaving an empty hole for me to step through.

A small chandelier hung from the ceiling. There was a little dressing table with a mirror to one side. A silver comb lay on it, along with some very fine jewelry. I gently fingered it, marveling at the quality, the likeness of which I had never seen.

I turned around to examine the large bed that was behind me. Golden gossamer curtains draped gracefully down the sides. The spread was made of quilted satin, crimson as blood, with elaborate pictures of balls embroidered with gold thread.

As I ran my fingers over the smooth fabric, I heard footsteps behind me. I turned to see Merry.

"Boo!" she cried, laughing. I smiled, and gently loosed my grip on the chair leg I had picked up in one of the downstairs chambers. "Oh, Lela," Merry said, continuing past me. A dress of lilac silk hung on a peg beside the mirror. Merry picked it up and held it before me, beckoning for me to try it on. "It looks to be just your size."

I changed into the dress. When I stepped back into her view, Merry giggled.

"Does it look that bad?" I asked, smoothing the fabric over my rib cage.

"No, it looks beautiful," Merry said. "Just like the princesses we were born to be." Now it was my turn to smile. Princesses? In boys' clothing? Merry bowed to me, placing the silver comb in my hair. "May I have this dance?" she asked, deepening her voice.

"I would be honored." We spun in circles until I collapsed on the bed. Laughing, I looked down at Merry, who was sitting on the floor. She was laughing as well. After she had caught her breath, she reached inside her cloak and pulled out an apple. She tossed it to me, and I caught it in my right hand, too lazy to sit up. I brought the crimson fruit to my lips.

Just after I heard the crunch, all my breath left my body. My blood felt cold as it ran through my veins. As I blacked out, I saw Merry standing above me, laughing. Her face changed, and I saw the red-haired head of the Fairy Rebecca, Lady Lucinda's daughter.

…..

As Kyor approached the castle, I put the small pouch I held in my hand into the pocket in my cloak. I did not want the dragon to see the 'creepy little mushrooms' that I had been snacking on.

'A guy' and I had found enough food to last us several days before returning to the castle. As Kyor landed, I shifted my thoughts to try and figure out how to talk Lela into returning to Frell. I looked up just in time to see a barefoot Gavin run into the entrance of a spiraling stairway.

A frightened shout from Kyor caught my attention. I looked out our entrance to the castle, and saw a hunting party. Rapion Howltt's men were mixed with palace guards from Frell. They were placed so that they wound protect three men in the center, King Charmont, Rapion Howltt, and my father.

Rapion gave a signal, and several of his men played a low, steady tone with their pipes. The dragon below me was mesmerized by the sound. He stood still, staring straight ahead. Archers were posed below us. I scrambled off of the dragon's back and ran to stand in front of him.

"Stop!" I shouted. "Don't hurt him!"

* * *

**A/N: **Was that confusing? It started out in Lela's perspective, and then changed to Merry. The next chapter is going to be told from Gavin's point of view.

Whimsicality- Tefaw was not my idea. Darn. He was in Gail Carson Levine's "Princess Tales", in the story called "For Biddle's Sake," a mixed-up version of the frog prince. Thanks for reading.

Arwen Veancawen- Thank you for the nice things you said. That was greatly appreciated.

Sadly, there was no squirrel- in _this_ chapter. Will Kyor live? What will happen to Lela? Stay tuned for chapter thirteen of "Happily Ever After." (And please review!)


	13. Love's First Kiss

**A/N: **Apparently there was a bit of confusion about the last chapter. The first section was in Lela's point-of-view. Basically, the Merry in this part is not the real Merry, but a fairy imposter, Lady Rebecca.

Then I switched to the real Merry's POV for the second part. This is happening directly after the previous part.

The beginning of this new chapter happens simultaneously with the end of chapter twelve. It is in Gavin's point-of-view, simply because he is the only one who can really tell this end of the story.

I hope you enjoy this. Please read and review.

**Chapter 13- Love's First Kiss**

I lifted the spyglass to my eye. It had been but hours since I had left Frell with my mother and Queen Ella. We had spent all night and the better part of the morning bumping along in the seven-league boots. To credit them, the queens did not complain. On the contrary, they seemed to enjoy their quest.

Through the spyglass, I could see the abandoned city of Anamar.

Merry was standing before a large blue dragon, the most magnificent sight I had ever seen.

Then I saw a beautiful redheaded woman run from the palace. The fairy Rebecca? Now I knew there was in trouble. Rebecca was Lucinda's daughter, and she had yet to learn the lesson about small magic. She was as foolish, if not more, as her mother had once been.

I turned my attention back to the castle. A light was burning in the highest room of the tallest tower.

Lela.

I took a step and was immediately whizzing through the air once more. It seemed like an eternity before the seven-league boots finally slowed, and when they did I threw them off of my feet, and ran into the castle.

It took me several minutes to find the passage to the tower, but soon I was running up the circular staircase, slightly dizzy. When I reached the top of the tower, I found that there was no door. Lela was lying underneath the massive canopy of the bed, one arm dangling down the side, fingers lifelessly brushing the apple that she had dropped. Her other hand was lying on her unmoving stomach.

Lela was dead.

I sat down on the edge of the bed as tears pricked the corners of my eyes. My stockinged feet became blurry. In the short time that I had known Princess Lela, she had become my love. I supposed that was why I had tried to make her laugh at the ball. It had even hurt a little when she had run from the room at the announcement of out engagement. But I loved her nonetheless.

I looked down at her form. Even in death she was radiant. I leaned down towards her, my face close to hers.

"Goodbye, Lela," I whispered. Then I brushed her lips with my own. Turning away once more, I wiped my eyes on my sleeve. Then I felt her stir. I whipped around, watching as her beautiful blue eyes opened.

"Gavin?" she asked, obviously confused.

"Yes," I said steadily as I helped her sit up. "It's me." Lela moved into my arms.

"I love you," she said. I leaned towards her and, in answer, kissed her once more. I lifted Lela carefully, one hand behind her back, and one below her knees so that she was reclining in my arms. I slowly made my way down the stairs, Lela's head resting drowsily on my shoulder.

At the base of the stairs, I set her on her feet, and we walked out, hand in hand, to the ballroom.

Lela broke away from me when she saw archers aiming their bows up at the dragon. He had broken from the pipe-induced trance, and was now cowering behind my sister. Lela ran to Merry.

"Leave him be," she yelled, lilac silk flowing gracefully as she moved. "A guy won't hurt anyone."

"He may look like a beast, but he's really kind and gentle. He's my friend," Merry added.

Lela's father nodded to his brother, and Rapion Howltt called off his archers. The dragon whimpered, and Lela turned to stroke his neck and chin.

"It's okay now, you're safe," she whispered. Then she looked up and caught my eyes. "We're safe now." Lela came back over to me and took my hand once again. "Come on," she said, climbing onto the dragon's back. Merry jumped up, and I followed suite, and then the dragon flew out of the castle and down into the clearing, landing beside the group of men. He was still whimpering, but Lela patted his neck soothingly.

I slid down the dragon's side and Lela followed, allowing me to catch her. The second that her feet touched the grass, King Char ran to his daughter and wrapped her in a hug. I helped Merry down, but she brushed away from me, and went to stand beside our father, shoulder to shoulder. They both looked forward, hands clasped behind their backs.

"Well done, my daughter," he said. Merry's smile grew to a wide grin, and she broke her stance to give him a tight hug.

I was standing alone. But Lela was nearby, smiling at me over her father's shoulder. Her mother had joined them. She whispered something in her daughter's ear. Merry, now with both of our parents, asked me a question, and I turned to answer her.

I was startled from behind by Lela's hand grasping mine. I smiled down at her and she leaned her head onto my shoulder again. I slid my arm around her shoulders and held Lela.

My Lela.

My Love.

**

* * *

A/N: If you're still confused, let me know. The story does go on from here, and I hope to get that up soon.**

Hey, want to play Pirates? Arg! Just below the 'X', you'll find you're buried treasure! It's hidden in a shiny, purple box. Dig it up, Mate-ey!

X


	14. Full of Questions

**Happily Ever After  
****Chapter 14-** Full of Questions  
**POV: **Merry

* * *

I don't know why I felt sad. We were beginning to travel a winding path that would lead us back to Frell, and eventually, back home to Bamarre. My brother had saved Lela, and she helped me save Kyor.

The dragon was to return to Bamarre with me, in Gavin's stead. My twin was to stay in Kyrria to marry Lela, and, one day, be king. This being the fact, my father and King Charmont had decided to go on progress so that Gavin could see the land and the people could meet their future leader. King Char sent a messenger back to the palace, and we camped to wait for Lady Daria, his mother, and Princess Cecilia.

Cecilia brought her young daughter, Princess Kaeldra. Her father had died when she was a baby, ambushed by brigands. Despite this, Kaeldra was a happy little girl, and King Char's little pet.

Lady Daria's reunions with her son and with Lela were emotional. She had not seen Rapion since he had left the palace, and there were not many dry eyes in the camp. I even noticed a couple of Rapion's men were wiping awkwardly at their eyes with dirty handkerchiefs. But that only lasted until their heard Lady Daria use Rapion's given name.

"Roland!" they repeated with snickers.

Servants had sent some of our clothing with Lady Daria. I was able to scrub my face in a nearby stream, then I changed into fresh leggings and a new tunic. We rode out at dawn. With the old queen had come groups of courtiers. We must have been a dazzling sight, with performers trailing flags and streamers, and the royalty of both Kyrria and Bamarre leading the way, me riding Kyor.

A few days later, though, I switched to horseback. I rode a mare called Moonlight. She was solid black, with a creamy spot on her forehead. I brought her alongside Gavin and Lela, but they seemed content just to be in each other's presence, and didn't talk much. I let Moonlight fall behind, setting my own pace.

I heard solid hoof beats, and soon Rapion's golden-brown stallion, Amberfire, was beside me.

"Merry," he said, tipping his head towards me. I offered him a smile, but it must not have gone to my eyes, for he started to ride away. "I can leave if you want to be alone."

"No, wait," I said. "I wouldn't mind some company." Rapion pulled his horse up alongside me once more. Kaeldra smiled and waved from her spot in her mother's lap.

"I've missed so much," Rapion said with a sigh.

"Why did you leave if it makes you unhappy?"

"I knew of a way to help people, but my brother didn't- doesn't agree with me."

"But you're an outlaw." Rapion looked at me blankly. "What do you do with the things that you steal?"

"There are plenty of poor in the villages, Princess. They are always grateful for anything they are given," he answered without blinking an eye.

"So you steal from the rich to give to the poor?" I asked, speaking my trail of thoughts. "I suppose that is feasible. But why not stay at the palace and help them from there?"

"Char never approved of the way I find justice. We worked out a secret agreement when Lela was just a baby. I promised to stay away from Frell and Char promised not to have me arrested."

"What happens if you do go near the palace?" I asked.

"I will be tried and convicted, as would any other criminal," he said before falling silent. I knew he was thinking of his future. He wouldn't leave, not now that Lady Daria had been reunited with him. But the law would probably convict him of treason. And the penalty was death. He had thrown away everything to save Lela and me…

"How old were you when you left court?" I asked, attempting to curb the anxiety that I felt.

"I was fifteen." _Just a boy_, I thought.

"How do you and your men decide which manors to invade?"

"You are full of questions, Lady Princess," he said with a smile, but he continued before I had time to loose my tongue. "I only steal from the rich who have wronged others to gain their wealth. Lord Ardis of Bast stole money from an orphanage. Sir Iden of Wolleck wrongfully taxes all of the peasants who live in his province. Paul of Jenn killed a three-year-old girl over her father's debt of thirteen silver KJs. He lost everything in one raid that ended in fire."

"You started that fire?" I asked. I had heard Bella and Milton discussing it shortly after our arrival in Kyrria. The entire manor was destroyed, but Sir Paul had escaped with his life. Now his only possession was the underclothes that were on his back.

"No, not me. I did not approve. But I cannot say that I am sorry. Jenn is better off without him," Rapion said, as we stopped for the night.

"So you and your men, you dole out justice?"

"In our own way, Princess," he said with a smile. He came beside Moonlight and helped me down. I was unused to this treatment- my brother had certainly not treated me like a lady before. I smiled, although my face must have been red as a cardinal bird. I quickly went to find Kyor, and see that he had food.

Lela was nearby, looking into the trunk with her clothing in it. A small box was resting among her gowns, with a note tucked beside it.

"'Dearest Princess,'" Lela read. "'I was greatly grieved to learn that there have been several attempts on your life. Please accept this token of defense. It is the least I can do for you. Your benefactor-' There's no name."

"Let me open the box," I suggested. Lela slowly handed it over. I inched the cover up, and peered inside. Sunlight reflected off of metal. I took the lid off completely to reveal a short, silver dagger. The hilt was gold filigree, with butterflies dancing across it.

"A belt-knife?" Lela said, clearly confused. By this time, Gavin was at our sides.

"It looks like it was made by the elves," he said. He lifted it from its case and let it teeter on his finger just below the handle. "Perfectly balanced." Gavin flipped it into the air, but I reached out and caught the hilt before he could.

"Stop fooling around before you hurt someone," I said, handing the knife to Lela.

"You want me to carry that?" she asked, stepping back.

"There's no harm in being able to defend yourself," I said. Lela didn't speak, but she took the dagger, put it back in its sheath, and tied it at her waist.

Later, as the sun went down, I watched her with Gavin, as he taught her how to use the knife. When Lela was gripping it incorrectly, Gavin came to her side to adjust her hold. They were standing so close that I secretly hoped that Gavin didn't have bad breath.

The ground around me shook with Kyor's steps as he neared.

"Hi, Merry-lady," he said, circling three times before he sat down, head resting on his tail. I sat beside his head, back against his forepaw. Together we watched the lesson.

Gavin stepped away, and Lela leaned into her first lunge attack. Gavin was going to block it, but he didn't have to. Instead, the knife changed course, and turned back to Lela. She let go of the dagger, but still it pulled towards her, aiming for her heart. Gavin quickly dove into her, sending them both to the ground in a heap.

When the dagger was lying motionless on the ground, I ran to it, and closed it back into its case. Kyor was mumbling about blood, and I looked at Lela. Gavin was helping her to sit up, but her pink dress was staining crimson at her right side.

Milton came and gave Lela moily herb, declaring that it was just a grazing. Even so, Kyor would not stop shaking and mumbling.

"It's okay, you big, dumb lizard," I said. "Lela is okay."

"I know, but she mustn't ever use that knife again. It's bad," the dragon said. "I can hear it humming from its creepy little box over there." Dragons did have a heightened sense of hearing over humans.

"Could it be enchanted?" I asked. Father confirmed that it was.

"I won't be safe until I'm dead!" Lela exclaimed. She took a seat on a moss-covered log, head in her hands.

"Maybe that's the solution," I said thoughtfully. "Maybe Lela has to die."

* * *

**A/N:** I'm back! Sorry for the delays. I had to move, but now we're settled in, so I can try to focus on this a little more. I know what I want to happen, it's just putting it down in words and having it come out coherent that's difficult. 

I hope that there's no hard feelings, and please, read and review. (Although if you've gotten this far, you've already read!)

One note before I close: I noticed that people were finding it difficult to keep track of the point of view of each chapter. I have started to add it in in the heading, and I may go back and put it in the previous chapters. I hope that this helps to clear the confusion.

Thanx again- L.O.B.


End file.
